Poker Face
by snailsaver69
Summary: After losing her job to a infamous casino theif, Kagome struggles to get her life back together. When she runs into the theif again, hell breaks loose. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. A gambling Inuyasha AU story.
1. March 14th

If you would've asked a young Kagome Higurashi what she thought she would be doing at the age of 27, it wouldn't have anything to do with robbing casinos for a living. In fact, she would tell you about how much she loves working at casinos. How the fact that her older cousin; Kikyou Higurashi ran a casino even. That she had got her a job there the day she turned 21. She loved her job. The atmosphere of pure entertainment, luck and endless possibilities to strike rich simply at the push of a button. She'd admit, it has its downfalls. Strangers leering at you when they lose a bet, casual harassment by drunk folk and the constant feeling that big brother is watching your every move. But, she loved her job. It was simple. She was a croupier, a dealer. She dressed her best and took strangers bets. Kagome was a dealer for all sorts of games played at the casino. Black Jack, Poker, Pai Gow, Roulette, Baccarat. You name it, she could run it. Kagome also thought she could spot cheaters on a dime. So why, on a month before her 28th birthday did everything in her life completely change?

~0o~0o~0o~0o~

Buttoning up a white blouse while rolling her eyes, Kagome was facing her closet. Grabbing her black vest and sliding her arms in. "Ma, you know I don't really do much for my birthday. I work anyways. I'll probably try to leave early, get a couple of drinks and maybe stop by in the morning for some breakfast?". Himari Higurashi groaned into the phone at her daughter's response.

"You can't get the day off? Kagome, I worry about you there. You work such long hours. It's no wonder you have the schedule of a night owl." Hitmari knew Kagome's work ethic wouldn't allow her to strive for anything but the best. Always throwing herself into her work 100%, or not at all. She can't even remember the last time she saw Kagome without her just coming from or just heading to work. "Look, we'll do whatever is easiest for you, dear. I know you're busy." Kagome smiled at the phone that was sitting on her night stand. She was envisioning her mother at home, sitting at the table with her warm tea. Probably looking out the window, watching the morning birds, a warm biscuit on her plate and a newspaper by her side. Souta, her younger brother, would probably still be in bed, just counting down the minutes till he had to be up for school.

"How's grandpa doing? Some ladies in the bingo hall were asking about him, you know." Kagome shuffled around her room, grabbing a matching pair of black stockings. "He apparently brags to them about how his granddaughter works there, and how I give him unlimited steak coupons for the buffet." She could hear her mother's muffled laughter.

"He's doing fine, Kagome. Just misses his coupon fairy, I'm sure." Himari just smiled into the phone, shifting her tea to the other hand. "But, your brother has been a bit of a hassle lately." Her voice lowered a little, probably as to not wake Souta. "He has been fighting at school. I think he is gambling again." Kagome could hear her mother's voice tremble at that last sentence. She felt her chest tighten at her mother's words. She knew the effects gambling could have on someone just barley starting out in high school. Kagome had felt all the blame since her younger brother was caught gambling on the streets just a few years ago. Souta said he had picked it up from friends, but their mother always knew it partially had to do with her daughter's choice in professions. Himari would never blame Kagome for Souta's bad choices, but she would turn to her daughter on how to address it.

"Ma'… I can come down and talk to him again. I can show him what happens to people who pick up an addiction to gambling. Hell! I'm trained to recognize the symptoms of gambling addiction. Whatever you need, mom. Let me know. I feel like I am to blame in this." Kagome was now cradling the phone near her head, listening intently for her mother's response.

"Kagome, you know it's not your fault. Honestly, I think it's your grandfathers fault more than anyone. But, I don't want you to go into work today with something like this weighing on your shoulders. We can discuss it later. He is safe, and that is all that matters." Kagome figured her mother was going to say something like that. Kagome signed into the phone and nodded her head. Her mother was right, there was no use in talking about it now.

"Alright then, Ma'. I am going to finish getting ready for work then. I have a weird split shift today, so I gotta stay at the hotel for a few hours in-between shifts. I will try to call you around then. Have a good day, okay?" Kagome was standing now, scanning around her small one-bedroom apartment for her personal effects before she headed out the door to start the day. She heard her mother's goodbyes and hung up the phone, throwing it into her clear vinyl work bag. Going through her mental checklist, she nodded to herself, grabbed her keys and shut the door with a soft click. Turning around to lock the door, she jiggled her keys trying to get the tumbler to lock. While her back was turned, Kagome felt like someone was gazing at her. But, as she leaned up to turn back around, she only saw the backside of a man walking down the apartment hallway. Long silver hair tied up into a high pony tail, cascading behind him in his rushed, but quiet footsteps. A small bell attached to his pony tail tinkled softly with his movements. He stepped into the open elevator without a sound. Even from her distance of at least 40 feet, she could she the man's build. Tall, well-defined and tan with a wild mane of silver hair. Wearing lose fitting black dress pants and a red t-shirt. Right as the doors began closing, he looked up. Catching Kagome's stare with molten gold eyes and arrogant smirk. The elevator doors closed with a soft ding, and the silver hair demon was gone. Kagome snapped back into reality with a shake of her head.

 _I wonder if he is new to this floor? … I've never seen him before._ She pondered. Kagome headed the opposite direction, towards the other elevator. Her foot steps echoed in the hallway, scuffing along the carpet. Her mind was plagued with images of the silver hair demon with golden eyes.

 _Those ears were so cute!_ Holding her bag, she waited for the elevator patiently. ' _I just wanna touch 'em. If he is new maybe I'll make him a bowl of udon! That's the neighborly thing to do, right?'_ Her thoughts were broken by a loud elevator ding and a metal door sliding open. Stepping inside the elevator she started humming to herself, smiling. She was going down a mental grocery list for udon to make for her hansom, and possibly new neighbor.

 _'_ _I'll have to get some broth... I wonder how he feels about tofu?_ ' She tapped her chin. ' _Oh! And some leeks. Maybe I'll make some of those yummy rice balls Ma' used to make.'_ Once her elevator door open, depositing her on the ground floor she found her way through the center lobby and outside. And slightly to her disappointment, no peaks at the silver haired man.

The walk to her local train station past by in a blur of stop lights, car horns and foot traffic. Once on the train, taking her seat she pulled out a small paperback book. It was a crummy, older book that talked about the symbolism in numbers. She figured it was a decent light reading just for these moments of too and from work. Giving her finger a quick lick to flick to the next page, the train gave a small shudder and then a stop to allow the next station of people on. Glancing up at the new people shuffling in, she noticed the one person her thoughts had been drifting around for the last half an hour. The silver haired man sat alone, leaning against a wall and seemingly to be as far from people as he could. He had a slightly agitated look about him while a leg was crossed, his head propped up by one arm. He was focused on the phone in his lap, the LCD screen giving his face a soft glow.

Kagome already found herself staring at him while have an internal debate. ' _What if he just wants some company?... Eh! Get a hold of yourself Kagome! Does that facial expression really say 'Hello, I am sad and upset, please sit next to me!'.'_ She visibly scoffed at the idea _.' I'll just ask him if he's moving in! It'll be perfect conversation starter.'_ Already giving herself a mental high five, Kagome gathered her purse and book quickly. Standing, she made her way over to him and with a plop, sat herself one seat away from right next to him. Dumping her effects into the empty seat between them, she looked up at him with a friendly smile. "Hi! I had happened to see you in the apartment complex this morning heading out! I was wondering if you're moving in? If so, I can give you a lot of helpful tips about the building owners and the good local shops." Kagome had already felt herself faulter. Soon as she had sat down, he barley glanced at her. But now as she started talking to him, he gave her full eye contact with one dark eyebrow raised. "There's even this pesky washing machine that eats socks in the wash room, I swear!" She was rambling now. She felt her palms sweating while she suffered under his unrelenting stare. "I mean…" She started to drift off, realizing that he wasn't speaking, or even really listening to her. With her silence now in full effect, he leaned up, shutting his phone off. There was an awkward pause of silence between the two.

"Do you always talk to strangers this much?" His rash and rather rude question came without any sort of warning. He had no smile, or friendly looking body language. Just slouched in his chair with a small leering look at the strange and rather loud girl that chosen to sit next to him. She wasn't all bad looking, he thought to himself. She had a nice shapely figure that let any man know that she was a grown woman. Long raven black hair that had subtle curls framing her face and cascaded down her back. Her heart shaped face was framed by soft bangs. She had a beautiful smile that had straight and white teeth. But, when she blinked at him in confusion at his brash question, he got distracted by her eyes. Expecting to see the stereotypical brown, which was most common. Instead, he found a soft grey blue hue. Her eyes reminded him of a storming ocean. With all things accounted for, she was quite easy on the eyes for him. He could give her the benefit of the doubt.

Kagome had double backed at his question, instantly frowning. "I sit and work with strangers all day. So, I guess you could say it's not out of the normal for me." She stuck her hand out towards him. "My name is Kagome!" she was smiling again.

"Inuyasha." He said flatly. His hand came up and did a sort of shoeing manner at her handshake. Her hand dropped back to her lap with a bit of disappointment. Sucking on her lip for a few seconds in nervousness, she sighed. _I don't know why I'm nervous! My job is to talk to strangers!_

While Kagome was stuck in some sort of inner turmoil, Inuyasha glanced her over once again. Her clothing looked familiar to him. Some sort of workers uniform. He mentally shrugged at the idea. ' _She did just mention she is employed. Probably on her way to work.'_ Shifting in his seat slightly, he was staring at the purse she had put in-between them. It was a clear vinyl bag that allowed anyone to see it's contents. She had a lot of cutesy girl stuff that he just rolled his eyes at. But, what caught his eye was the ID badge that was neatly tucked in her bag. _'Kagome Higrurashi: EMPLY ID: 00264, Shikon Casino and Hotel Resort… You gotta be shitting me! This is just too good to be true_.' His thoughts were followed by laughter in his head. His face stayed blank, despite the inner humor he was suddenly feeling at the situation. He spoke up again "Do you read a lot of books about numbers?" He asked. Inuyasha had noticed the small paperback she had. It looked like an older book on numerology. He glanced at her, waiting for her response. Kagome almost jumped up out of her seat at the sound of his voice. She wasn't expecting to hear him speak again.

"Oh!" She grabbed the book, shuffling the pages. Inuyasha could smell how old the book was. The dust that came from the pages after she shuffled had him almost covering his nose. Instead, he chose a small grimace. "I work with numbers, kind of. I've loved the whole mystical part of numerology since I can remember. There is so many hidden meanings in numbers and the ways they can be arranged!" She held the book out too him, smiling. He reached a clawed hand out to grab the book from her tiny hands. He flipped over the book to act like he was interested in reading the bio on back.

 _'_ _So, she works with numbers at the casino, even better! I gotta tell Miroku about this. That perv will get a kick out of it.'_ Inuyasha nodded at her statements, handing the book back to her. "I used to work with numbers, you could say." He murmured. This was too easy, he thought. Kagome was beaming. She was getting somewhere with him!

"Oh, how fun! I work at one of the local casinos! I'm a croupier." She was almost bouncing in her seat now. They had something in common!

'Bingo.' He thought. "What do you work with the most?" he asked. This is all the information he needed. The last part of his mental puzzle. He would call Miroku soon as he was off this damn train and give an updated plan. She tucked her book back with her bag and shuffled into her purse. Grabbing out her ID badge to show him.

"I work just about any game that deals with cards. I sometimes work in the bingo hall but working with decks is my forte!" Inuyasha had to crack a small smile. She probably just took it as that he was enjoying their conversation. This was the kind of break he had been looking for. She was almost too good to be true. Kagome's bubbling conversation came to a quick halt with a sudden announcement on the train. They had hit the next station. The train shuddered and stopped. Before she understood what was happening, Inuyasha was standing, preparing to leave. Kagome jumped up to say goodbye, waving quickly at him. He spared her a small glance with a few words mumbled out about crazy wenches. The train doors parted, and he stepped off. Kagome plopped back down on the seat, her head tilted in thought. ' _Well that didn't go as bad as I thought it would. Maybe I'll see him around the apartment complex every now and then. God knows I'm hardly ever home.'_ She sighed and picked her book back up. She still had several stops till she was even close to her work.

As the train pulled away Inuyasha quickly grabbed his phone, dialing his friends number. Holding the phone near his head, he paddled his way thought the crowd. _'God, I hate the human train stations. So smelly and loud. No where near as clean as the demon ones either.'_ Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…" Soon as Inuyasha broke the surface from the underground train station, his longtime friend answered the phone.

"Inuyasha! I thought our call was for this afternoon. What's up, my silver eared friend?" Miroku jingled into the other line. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have a small change of plans on the next job." He heard Miroku cough on the other line, sputtering at the idea of such a sudden change.

"Those plans took a few days to get ready! Why the change now?" Inuyasha just gave a toothy smirk at the phone, flicking a cigarette out of his pocket while he walked towards his friend's apartment. Lighting his cigarette, he took a drag and exhaled.

"We have a perfect little lamb sacrifice." Instantly, all Inuyasha could hear from the other line was Miroku's voice asking a dozen questions a mile a minute. In all Miroku's excitement Inuyasha quickly told him that he will explain more once they meet. Turning his phone back off, Inuyasah sighed out another drag of his cigarette and gave a wide toothy smirk at nothing in particular.

 _'_ _This is going to be the easiest casino job we've had in a long time._ ' Being a casino scam artist wasn't always easy. But, it was when you had someone on the inside. Someone named Kagome.

A/N: Well, I haven't written any Fanfiction in years but the urge is always there. I don't want to claim this as some great masterpiece(far... far from it). I haven't written anything at all, in ages. Soooo, here we go.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._


	2. March 14th, Part two

AN: Well, chapter two is here! Written mostly at work. I really appreciated my first review! Thanks a bunch! Helped a lot when I started typing out this chapter. I might be starting another story soon also. Can't say there will be a regular update schedule as I do work full time and have a lot of stuff I do outside of work as well. But, I am trying my hardest to at least get one or two updates a month to ya. Read and review!

* * *

 _Poker Face_

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **March 14th, Part 2**_

Work was slow today, as most casinos were on a Thursday morning. Kagome walked across the closed card hall, running her hands across the felt of each table she passed. Bodies weren't lined up around the tables yet, ready to gamble away whatever they have. There was a peaceful hum of all the electronic noise that soothed her walk into leisurely stroll. But, with the sudden lack of soft tabled felt under her fingers, Kagome fell out of her walking dream. Finding herself now in front of the employee check in. Stepping forward with a smile, she greeted the window attendee without a care in the world of the small peaceful fantasy she just left behind her.

"Good morning, Aiko!" Kagome had her hands rested on the counter. Her ID already on one side and her small clear vinyl bag on the other. Aiko grabbed her effects without making eye contact. But, with a small glance up his normal placed scowl turned into a bright, greeting smile.

"Well good morning, Kagome!" he greeted her. "How're you?" Aiko said before he turned around, facing away from her. He was setting Kagome's personal items in a cubby hole along the wall. The cubby hole was marked with her personal ID number. Kagome has known Aiko since her starting date at the casino. He was a nice man who was generally kind to her.

"I'm doing okay so far." She had her hands clasped together. "Yourself?" she asked. Her hands reaching up and grabbing her radio that he was now holding out for her. Her hands brushed his scaly, clawed hands. She felt a small spark of his demon poke at her with their quick, accidental contact. His smile widened with the contact, showing his teeth that were arranged in a pointed fashion. His bright green eyes sparkling in merit. Kagome was lost slightly at his gaze. She jumped when he responded. She forgot she had even asked him a question.

"I'm doing better now that you're here." A blush rose to her cheeks at her reptilian coworker. He always was a bit of a flirt. She nodded at his comment, brushing it off with a laugh. Shifting her radio into place along her belt line, she glanced at him.

"Where they got me today?" Kagome asked. Aiko gave a small hum at the question. His slanted eyes quickly scanning the computer that was in front of him.

"It looks like…" He made a few clicks of the computer mouse. Kagome just shifted her weight, standing. "You are at Blackjack table 12… In the…" He paused with another computer click. "Human department." He looked up at her with a smile on that announcement. Kagome just nodded her head quickly

"Alright! Thanks so much, Aiko! I'll see you in a few hours at the split." Kagome gave her radio the final adjustment, a turn to the nob that popped a small puff of static into her ear piece. Clicking on a clip to her T-shirt collar, Kagome held the button down for contact. "Higurashi 12, testing line." She called into the radio mic piece. Skirting through the isle of slot machines, she was headed towards the human side of the casino.

"Your radio is clear and functioning, Higurashi 12. Proceed." A woman's voice rang back into her ear piece. Kagome just left the radio line empty, focused on heading towards her section for the day.

Shikon casino was happy to take all walks of life, if they had money that is. But, because they took in everyone things were a bit… Stricter.

Kagome finally came to the divide. A rather huge black gate stood smack dab in the center of the casino. It's spindly points reaching up almost right to the tall, cathedral style casino roofs. Beautiful filigraphy covered the iron bars of the fence, making it look more like a modern art installation then a highly guarded security door. But, in the middle of the large security fence stood a high-powered detector, along with four armed security guards. See, Shikon casino was split into two by species. Humans on one side and demons on the other. It kept the playing grounds equal. A lot of modern day demons had super human abilities. Rather strength, speed or even mind reading. So, the demon side of the casino was heavily modified to cater to it's guest. Sutras, working demons that had counter abilities to most or just special security force that focused on class five of demon or higher. The ability to cater to all walks of life made _Shikon Casino and Resort_ a staple for anyone seeking a meeting with lady luck.

Kagome had made it through security check with little effort and light conversation. The human side of the casino was a bit of a culture shock for someone switching sides. The lights were much brighter, the sounds louder and the smells-…well, smellier. Even for a human such as Kagome, the switch was unpleasant. Pushing through her sensory overload, Kagome made it to table 12 on time. Prompt as usual, she watched as the current dealer ended the last game. Glancing around, she noticed this side of the casino was more crowded. She had been here for the span of an hour almost. People were now waking up from the resort and shuffling downstairs towards the buffet. A lot of people just stumbled out of bed and straight to a machine or table. Those were the regulars.

Scuffling of chairs on carpet brought her back to the table. Kagome stood off to the side, ready to switch places. The last gambler laundered off with some grumbles about coffee and food. Smiling, Kagome gave a small wave to the current attendant. "How's it going, Momo?" the small blonde girl smiled back at Kagome, trying to wave while stifling a yawn.

"That time already?" Momo yawned out, stretching as she stood from her chair. As Momo stood, another casino attendant appeared. This one didn't say much but instead, took the remaining chips and deck of cards. Kagome knew they were off to be counted and then destroyed. Once the attendant left, Kagome waited off to the side for their return while talking to Momo.

"Don't let them see you yawning, Momo." Kagome tried to laugh while warning her coworker. It was funny, but in a morbid sort of way. You can't show signs of weakness when you're handling such large amounts of money at once. It was a quick way to get fired. That's why they worked in odd split shifts.

The blonde girl just scoffed and smothered the rest of the yawn that she was just finishing. Right as Momo straightened back, the mysterious and quiet attendant returned with a new deck of cards and fresh set of chips for Kagome. Momo and Kagome both stood back, making sure Momo left from behind the table first with her arms clearly visible. Kagome nodded once Momo was far enough from the table. She stepped forward and plopped down in the stool. Once she sat down, the attendant gave her the new deck, and aliened her chips in the appropriate spot. Momo now stood where Kagome once stood. Behind the velvet ropes.

"Shift change back at 5 o' clock?" Momo was stretching in place now, already un-clipping her radio. Kagome just nodded with a smile. She couldn't touch the table till Momo fully left the area.

"You 'betcha!" Momo saluted Kagome off and stumbled out of the play area. Once alone, with the quiet casino attendant gone and her fellow dealer, Kagome fell into comfort. A feeling of self-worth and pride flew through her senses. With a crack of knuckles, she grabbed the cards and started shuffling, counting the cards in the deck. Once that was all said and done, a quick page to the main office alerted them that table 12 was ready to open once again.

-0-

Inuyasha stood on the outside of the casino. The big arch way lit up with the Shikon's neon sign, 'Shikon Casino and Resort'. Walking away from the carports, Inuyasha snuffed out a cigarette against the provided ash trays outside. The main casino entry door in front of him. Two large glass doors stood tall, each with a neon sign above them. The door to the left read 'HUMAN' in a bright blue neon. The door to the right read 'DEMON' in red neon. In-between the two doors stood armed guards. Inuyasha took a small sniff and instantly could smell the demon from the two of them. He wasn't sure what kind of demon as the only smell they really gave off was that of earth and cigarette smoke. As he stepped up towards the doors, the neon signs casted their glow on him, giving him a soft purple hue all around. With his last stepped forward, he stopped at the yellow line that was painted across the walk way. This was the ID check point for anyone wishing to enter. While the guards stepped over to meet him, he was struggling with an eternal debate of just shoving past them and going into the door of his choosing. That was the problem with being a half demon in modern society. You fell no where in-between classes. You weren't fully human, nor fully demon. Thankfully, it was at least made a law about a decade ago to recognize that half demons are people and have rights. Before then, you could own a half demon like property since they fell into a loop hole of the Demon-Human Act. But, some facilities still have a different set of laws to follow, like casinos. Each side much be human and demon. They would place him where they always did.

The security guards acknowledged his presence with some gruff nods, one meeting him at the yellow line while the other waited back. The guard that met him barley glanced him over. Inuyasha just flashed his trade mark scowl.

"ID sir?" The guard had his hand out. Inuyasha was ready before the guard even asked his question. He shoved his flimsy ID into the waiting hand. The guard shifted focus with a nod, looking at the state issued ID. He brought the card under his opposite wrist, flashing a blue hued light onto the plastic. Hidden layers in the ID came to life under the special UV light. The crest for half demon was lit up instantly. Soon as the crest was known, the guard shoved the ID back towards the half demon. "Follow me, please." The guard spoke up through his protective headwear. Inuyasha barley gave the man a nod as they started walking towards the door that was brightly lit as 'HUMAN'. Half demon usually to them meant half power, so no high-level threat. The stationary guard opened the glass door as the two passed through it. The sounds were loud compared to the silence outside. The guard opened the second door from the inside and gave him a final nod and some sort of muttering about enjoying his stay. Hands stuffed in his pant pockets, Inuyasha walked through the door, his eyes dilating to deal with the sudden assault on his senses. He could smell everything. The dirty felt of poker tables, the morning coffee bar and buffet that was bustling full of people. They all smelled of cheap hotel soap and disinfectant. The sweet smell of casino cigars and the cheap smell of casino cigarettes. He casual strolled till he came upon the complimentary coffee bar. Fixing himself a small cup, he stirred it mindlessly looking around at his surroundings. The place was clean, he'd give them that. There weren't huge amounts of stains littering the carpet floors. The waitresses all looked prompt and alert. He studied the staff and their locations. He could see the main cash vendor as well as the information booth. What he was scooping out though was slightly harder to spot. But, soon as that thought crossed his mind, his eyebrows gave a slight lift in acknowledgment.

 _'Hidden security. Bingo.'_ He thought. They were too easy on humans. It probably would've taking him a few hours of camping around slot machines to spot the demon security on the other side. Casino securities were tricky. You had the standard bouncers that walked around looking for drunks and trouble makers, but no. There is another security team, a hidden one. People dressed casually, walking around. These people looked for thief's and cheaters. The security personal who was in his line of sight was a young woman, petite. She tried to make it look like she was adjusting her shirt cuff, but he could easily hear the static that her radio had just created.

 _'She probably just notified head of security that there was a half-demon in the human section.'_ Inuyasha sat down at the most local section of slot machines, sliding in a twenty that had been crumpled in his pocket. He sat causal and appeared to be just focused on his machine. Clicking the max bet button over and over. Watching the lights flare up when he won back what he put in. He needed to play it casual till Miroku got here. Sliding another bill into the machine, he sipped his coffee. Suddenly, the machine flared to life with flashing noises and bright lights. His ears flattened to his head to protect himself from the loud ringing. Right as the machine alerted everyone near him that he was a winner, a heavy and gauntlet cuffed hand dropped onto his shoulder.

"I see you've already started the party without me, my half-demon friend." Inuyasha whirled around, lifting his lip in irritation at his coworker's arrival. Shaking his shoulder to remove the hand gruffly.

"Lay off! You know I hate these stupid machines." Inuyasha already was standing, pressing the button to end his session. A ticket stub spat out, reading his balance available. He had won 556 dollars. Luck was on his side so far. He had to admit, with his friends timing and the machines loud whirling noises, he had been startled. That was the downfall of being dropped into the human side of the casino. Besides it being just generally degrading, you couldn't hear or smell for shit. Everything was 50 percent louder smells weren't neutralized either. It forced him to really focus on whatever he was trying to hear. So, when the machine started announcing his winnings, he was so focused that he didn't smell or hear his friend come up behind him.  
God, he hated the human side of the casino. Miroku just stood back and let his friend adjust. This was all just an act, a very intricate act. They playfully banter back and forth, let the security relax and then find their target. Maybe steal a few poker chips on the way. Inuyasha shoved the Styrofoam coffee cup into Miroku's chest, handing it off to him.

"You still make it how I like it?" Miroku questioned as he took a sip. Inuyasha just growled and let out a 'keh' under his breath.

"Let's just get going." Inuyasha already started walking off, leaving Miroku behind him. Miroku took another huge gulp of the warm drink. Jogging up behind his companion, he threw away the stale tasting coffee.

"What section did you want to start on?" Miroku asked. They walked side by side now. Guiding through the rows and rows of slot machines. Their voices were lower. "I figured we'd stay with the machines near the tables to see what games are going on and whose running what." Inuyasha just nodded with his friend's words. They had already discussed all this prior. This was just a for show conversation.

"Yeah, you know which machine I like over there." Inuyasha almost couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He hated this whole acting part of the job. He wished it was like the old days. You drop in on a table, scam a few people. Walk away with 13k no problem. Damn technological advancements.

They sat down side by side at some nonsense slot machine in the one dollar bets section. He had a perfect view of the roped off section of play tables. They both slipped money back into the machines and played the slots. Both keeping dully aware with what was happening around them. They'd have movements that meant something special. An elbow grab meant security was spotted close, a muffled cough meant to place a higher bet, a seat adjustment meant to move on soon. But when Miroku raised his hand to point at Inuyasha's winnings on his screen; that meant something different. That meant our target was nearby. Inuyasha lit up a cigarette after nodding at his friends pointing. With his lit cigarette, he stood up to grab the ash tray that was a row of machines over. While on his way back, he glanced back at the tables too see their next move. She was there already, shuffling her deck with a smile. Inuyasha just gave a smirk and slid back into his seat.

"Looking good." Inuyasha thrusted his chin forward towards Miroku's machine. Miroku would know what that meant. They both had spotted her. "Feel like cashing out?" Inuyasha asked, taking another drag off his cigarette. He was asking if Miroku was ready to move over to her table yet. Kagome's table. Miroku shrugged and then shook his head.

"Not yet, the winnings are just getting good." Miroku hit max bet again, watching his machine whirl. He liked these things too damn much. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and got comfortable again, playing his machine as well. He knew what that meant for the most part. Wait, let more people show up and play first. Inuyasha just sank further into his seat, taking a deep breathe. Trying to get the scent of the girl who liked numbers out of his head.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_


	3. March 14th, Part Three

Inuyasha was fidgeting now. He and Miroku were sitting in the buffet. It was a decent size buffet with a wide range of food items, from pizza to crab legs. None which really suited his fancy. What was so wrong with ramen? They could offer a fancy ramen, but no. Inuyasha was grumbling now. His plate was sparse of much, and what was there was generally untouched. Littered with a slice of pizza missing one bite and some mixed fruit. Miroku, on the other hand was on his third plate. This plate was stacked with what appeared a mock Thanksgiving dinner. Slices of turkey hung off the sides of the plate, piled high with mashed potatoes, some sort of mixed greenery and corn. Miroku had already also ate a full plate of wings plus fries and another plate of a rather large choice cut steak. Inuyasha was hungry, he didn't come here to fucking eat and lounge around. He pushed his fruit around the plate grimly. 'I swear, fucking Miroku just picks the casinos that have buffets.' Inuyasha dropped his fork to the table, letting it clatter around. Miroku looked up at his friend, feeling his glare. Shaking his head, he lowered his fork back down to his plate, swallowing.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." he started. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat. "We have to wait back for the shift change. When your 'sacrificial lamb'; as you so delicately put it, is back at her table, we'll drop in. Just try do enjoy yourself, neh'? This is an easy job, you said so yourself." Miroku ended is small speech with a large bite of turkey. Inuyasha just started up at the celling through Miroku's monologue, growling.

"Keh!" He declared, standing up quickly from his seat. "I'm taking a damn walk." He stalked past his friend, his stance ridged and aggravated. He left the buffet quickly, stalking back towards the gambling tables. "Damn Miroku!" he growled out. "Damn girl!" followed right after. Without much thought, Inuyasha found himself back around the play tables. Glancing around to find a open seat. Spying one, he found himself headed towards a Roulette table. "Might as well have some fun." He grumbled as he sat down on the last available seat. Soon as he sat down he took notice to the people playing with him. Most were drunk already, balancing drinks in their hand. Others were alert, but too focused on the game and not around them. The atmosphere in casinos made that sort of thing happen way to easy. Loud music, lack of time and no source of natural light made them forget their current reality and slip into one made of only gambling and free drinks. As he had sat down, he gave a small wave towards the dealer to signal is jump in. The dealer was a small blonde woman who had a serious poker face but a welcoming smile. Inuyasha just let a small smile out towards her. His fangs just barley poking out from their hiding place in his mouth. He naturally had a smoldering look to him, but he also knew how to use it to his own advantage. This looks spoke bounds the dealer. He could feel her work face melt off just a little, and a small sultry look slip on instead. His looks had to be a little piece of heaven from the smelly, drunk human males she dealt with all day. Of course, this was all bull for him. He couldn't give two shits what these people thought of him. He was here to make money and leave. Casinos had two jobs, take your money and win. He just happens to have the same two jobs these casinos did. But he was better at it. Dropping 300 dollars onto the felt of the play table, he spoke up towards the dealer, flashing her a toothy smirk. "Change, please." He slid the bills forwards towards her hands. The blonde women smiled with a nod. Instead of using her tool to grab and push money, she reached forward with her own hands to grab the bills from him. Inuyasha allowed his hand to linger, just a little bit longer then he should have. Their hands made a quick and flirting contact. Just for a measly two seconds. But, that was all it took. The dealer shot her hand back, a mad blush crawling up her face to tint her cheeks. She apologized profusely, shaking her head back and forth in embarrassment. Inuyasha just assured her it was fine and kept his smoldering eyes on the dealer. 'Just too easy. Let her enjoy the attention.' He mocked in his head. Laughter echoing in his thoughts. Once the money exchange was over the croupier slid his bills into the lock box for her table, then proceeded to slide Inuyasha his betting chips. She made sure to use her cane this time, avoiding contact with him since her blush still stained her cheeks from the previous contact. He tossed out three green chips on the felt towards the dealer. "Trio, 0-2-3, please." He purred out. She placed his bets quickly with little eye contact as she could manage. He could feel her melting under his gaze. Soon after she announced that all bets were closed, giving the Roulette wheel a spin. He couldn't help but chuckle as the ball clicked viciously across the spinning board. 'It's just too easy.' He continued to giggle to himself. His giggling was caused by the fact that while everyone was so focused on the slowing wheel, his hands had made friends with his neighbors rather large pile of chips. He had grabbed what he could, roughly around three different valued chips. They were almost instantly slipped into a pocket on the inside of his sleeve. His poker face slipped back on as the clicking of the white little ball slowed down, to just land on a green space labeled with a big zero.

Kagome was stretching as she walked away from her station. It took a small toll on ones back to be seated and bent over for so long. You got used to it, but some days were better than others. Humming much to herself, she switched her radio off, glad to be rid of the random voices popping in and out of her ear. She enjoyed the background noise of the casino. All the bells, whistles and random sounds of music floated by as she passed different gambling sections. It was time for her split shift. She figured with her break time, she'd drop by the buffet, grab some food and maybe even take a nap. She was already mentally high fiving herself again for the awesome propositions she gave herself. Almost skipping now towards the buffet, she was ignoring her stomachs loud vocal noises for food. Multiple fantasies were floating around in her head. 'Pizza with Chow Mein and some Sushi on the side even!' She thought. Kagome was so deep into her foodie dreams that she didn't notice the brown hair, indigo eyed man staring at her with a gaping open mouth.

Miroku almost choked on his food in surprise. The damn girl they were working so hard on scamming just waltzed right into the buffet. His mind scrambled in thoughts. If they could talk to her now before her shift, they were way more likely to win her over for the night. Dropping his eating utensils, he quickly speed dialed his half-demon friend. Inuyasha needed to be here. But as the phone began ringing, Miroku zoned out onto Kagome. She was very beautiful, that was for sure. Specially in her casino uniform, which fitted her curves in a very pleasing way. He suddenly felt his palms sweating and his face flushing. He squeezed his fist in want. He was so focused on the women before him in line near his table, that he didn't hear the half-demon yelling into the phone. With one good blink, Miroku just ended the call for good measure. Standing up quickly, he dusted himself off and made sure no food or unsightly sites were upon him. Tucking his hair into place and throwing a tip onto the table, he scrambled over towards her, desperate to catch her before she sat down. Coming up beside her in line, he greeted her with a smile. "Good evening, Miss! That sure is a lovely mix of food you have there." He blanched as he looked down at her plate. Stacked on top of a slice of pizza was chow mein mixed with some white rice. Topped very nicely with several rolls of sushi. She looked startled at his sudden arrival and staggered a little backwards.

"Ah! Haha… Yeah, I'm hungry. Long shift today!" She laughed awkwardly. Trying to inch closer away from the sudden man next to her. She inched her way slowly towards the cashier. He reached out and cupped her elbow with a bright smile.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if a let you pay for your own meal? Here, allow me!" He cut in front of her quickly, shoving bills towards the cashier attendant. The cashier just gave the two an awkward glance by and shrugged, finishing the transaction. Kagome paled even more.

 _'_ _What a pig! What kind of man would he be? Oh, I don't know! Maybe the rude kind.'_ She wrinkled her nose at him. Picking up her tray, she yanked her elbow from his grasp. "I could've paid for my own food, ya' know! I get a discount here." She started stomping away with pride but faulted on her third step. _'He DID just by me my food…'_ sighing rather dramatically, she turned around and smiled at him. "Would you like to sit down and eat with me? I owe you that much, I guess." Kagome motioned him over to follow her.

They ended up sitting near the entrance. Kagome had talked to the man for several minutes now as she picked back and forth at her food. He was just a casual on goer to the casino. He didn't seem drunk to her and that was a nice change of pace from the men she was used too. She also didn't mind the light conversation. It was nice not being alone in such a crowded place for once. "Are you enjoying it so far?" She found herself asking. She sipped her soda, glancing up at him. But, Miroku was paled. Kagome's back was facing towards the crowd, so she couldn't see the angry half demon making his way towards their table from across the casino hall. Miroku just gulped and nodded quickly at her question.

"Say… You don't mind if my friend joins us, do you? He hates getting left out." Miroku put in a sweet smile that would have any other lady on her knees nodding yes, but not Kagome. She just narrowed her eyes at him in an annoyed squint. Miroku sputtered a little bit at her reaction.

"What's the deal? Do you do this too all the ladies you buy dinner for? I ain't some quick lady you can just pick up, buster!" She kept her eyes trained on him as he had started sweating, her hands fisting onto her hips in anger. She wouldn't realize that he was sweating from his friend, who was about to make a rather rude drop in on their discussion. And Miroku wouldn't realize till too late that it was a horrible time for him to reach under the table and rub her knee.

"Hey! Miroku!" Inuyasha was shouting as he closed in. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Inuyasha just caught up to their table finally. But, right as he stood behind that damned girl, she screamed. His ears flattened in an instant as he visibly flinched. Kagome had stood up so fast from her chair, that the chair shot backwards. Straight into the half-demon standing behind it. Kagome, oblivious to what was going on around her, sprang forward with her hand cocked back. A resounding slap echoed through the casino buffet walls.

"You perv!" She yelled, standing over Miroku who had now fallen out of his chair. Miroku was just cowering on the ground below her, profusely apologizing. "I outta' call security!" She declared. But, soon as that sentence was out, someone spoke up rudely.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled. The two of them both looked like buffoons sitting there. He couldn't believe either of them. He stepped around too the two of them. As he was about to reach down for Miroku, Kagome's hand reared back once more in the heat of the moment. She was blindly swinging in confusion and anger at the new man who had entered the arena. Soon as her hand came down, Inuyasha had grabbed her wrist from midair. Giving her a small growl, he threw he arm back down and lifted his friend off the ground. With Miroku up and off the ground, he could refocus back onto Kagome and she just looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth opening and closing as she pointed at him with a shaky hand.

"You!" She finally managed to get out. She glanced back and forth between him and Miroku. "This is your friend?" she asked to Miroku. He gave a limp nod, his hand babying his sore jaw. Soon as the words left her mouth, she squealed in embarrassment, realizing she almost hit the man she was conversing with this morning. "I am so sorry!" She was shaking now. Her face bright red, the blush staining all the way down to her forearms. Inuyasha just gave a snort and plopped himself down in Kagome's disposed chair. Miroku started coughing, clearing his throat.

"Thank you for your concern, my dear young lady friend. I acc—" Miroku stopped in the middle of the sentence since he realized Kagome was for one, not talking to him and two, was now sitting in his discarded chair facing Inuyasha and promptly ignoring him. Grumbling Miroku just grabbed a chair from the next table over, and sat down with the group, rubbing his sore cheek with pride.

"So… You both know each other?" Kagome asked. Her question was directed at Inuyasha, but Miroku spoke up quickly.

"Yes! Inuyasha here is a great friend of mine!" Miroku had leaned over trying to wrap his arms around his friend's shoulder. Inuyasha just leaned further away, till Miroku's chair was balancing on two feet, teetering back and forth. Kagome's big eyes just watched in awe. This WAS the man she was talking to early this morning! He had the same silver pony tail, scowl and set of dog ears.

"Do you remember me? We talked on the train this morning!" Kagome was almost bouncing in her seat. Miroku's chair finally hit the ground with a loud bang, properly back on all four legs. The noise brought Inuyasha's ears to full attention. Once the ears were listening, Inuyasha couldn't help but listen. He swears they have a mind of their own sometimes. This whole thing was not part of the plan. " _We weren't supposed to see her till her second shift_." He thought. Inuyasha tightened his fist under the table. The plan was getting all wonky now. With a deep sigh, Inuyasha fully acknowledged Kagome's presence with a short nod to her question. He needed to lay on the charm a little.

"I happen to remember talking to some annoying human girl on the train this morning, yes." Inuyasha spoke up, watching the range of emotions that displayed across the girl's face. He cringed mentally. That wasn't charm. He cleared his throat a little. He could almost see steam coming from her ears. "But!" he quickly spoke up. "I think that was some other person. You were the number girl, right?" He was laid back in the chair, arm across the table. His nails were clicking against the cloth as he thought about their situation. This could work. They could just convince her to fix the game for them. He's done it before, it's no different with this girl. He spared a quick glance at Miroku. They both made a quick eye contact that from years of working together meant they were on the same page. Caught up in his schemes, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome had been rambling on about their meeting this morning. He cleared his throat once again, watching her. The blush that had been staining her face just made this part of the chase even better.

"You should've told me you were coming here! I could've given you some coupons! Free slot play, beer, buff- "Kagome stopped mid-sentence once she realized Inuyasha was eyeing her. She swallowed down her last thought. Almost shivering from his gaze, she stared back at him. Golden eyes locked onto hers with a deadly, almost animalistic intent behind them. "W-what are you doing here, anyways?" She didn't mean to stutter! She paled slightly at the sound of her own voice. _'Come on, ya' big chicken!'_ She scolded herself mentally. Her back straightened as he learned closer across the table.

"I'm here to win." Was all he said. She blinked a couple times in confusion, trying to read his facial expressions. Her hands twisted together in nervousness. This wasn't what she was expecting. He looked like a man ready to kill. But, soon as he finished that sentence his expression had changed. He went from emotionless, hard… To thoughtful, interested and… Hopeful? Kagome blinked.

"Win what?" She asked. Inuyasha almost snorted at her innocence. What else could he be here to win? He mentally rolled his eyes. This girl.

"Money, ya' stupid." His nails kept clicking in a rhythmic pattern. She just started to defend herself against his 'stupid' comment when Miroku's chair scrapped forward to bring him into their conversation. He laid his hands out on the table. Kagome's attention instantly found it's way to a purple leather gauntlet sealed onto his right hand and wrist. Her head tilted in curiosity. As she went to speak up yet again, Miroku began talking.

"What my friend here means to say is that we are here to have fun, maybe meet some new people, win some money. The normal casino experiences." He spread his arms out in a welcoming manor towards her. She found a smile back on her face. "Inuyasha here is down on his luck and could really use some money right now." Miroku gave a sharp glance at his friend, trying to give him some bait. Kagome nodded, interested.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I ask what's going on?" Kagome didn't even know why she just asked that! _'That was a super personal question you dweeb! Gah'!'_

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at her internal debate. _'What a weirdo….'_ He thought. He spoke up once he saw she was mumbling to herself.

"I uh…" he rubbed the back of his next. He wasn't ready for this kind of thing! "My sister…" he pictured the tall silver haired sibling with a stern voice. He couldn't help but giggle mentally. "Yeah. My sister is really sick. They don't know with what. I've been helping her pay rent and bills since she's been out of work for so long." Inuyasha could see Miroku nodding in agreement on the sidelines, but a twinkle in his eyes. Miroku knew Inuyasha had no sister.

Kagome had gasped with a hand over her mouth. Her dinner-lunch break forgotten about.

"That's so kind of you! I wish there was a way I could help. I know the feeling. My younger brother was sick for a couple of years actually…" Kagome let the sentence branch off. She was generally an open person but when it came to things more emotionally stressful, she tended just to shut herself down and away. Inuyasha ears had perked up at her comments. If she wanted to help, that would work for them. Inuyasha cleared his throat and stood up; sensing that she was withdrawing from the conversation. Scraping his chair away from the table, he signaled for Miroku to stand up as well. Kagome, instantly feeling like the odd one out, stood up also. She pushed her chair in and organized the table for the bus boy with a small tip. Inuysha, trying at this point just to impress her to keep her on their good side, dropped a rather large sizably tip on the table for the bus boy or waiter to pick up. Miroku frowned at the money on the table and started patting his pockets. Drawing out his wallet he sighed since all that was tucked away was two lonely dollar bills. Mentally distracting himself from the guilt he turned around quickly, his wallet already back in his pocket with it's two measly dollars nested inside. Clearing his throat, Miroku spoke up.

"Well, Kagome. Is there somewhere we can take you? Since you seem to be on break of some sorts, no?" Miroku smiled at her. A hand on the small of her back gently guiding her towards the exit of the buffet. Kagome shuffled along in between the two boys, tho Inuyasha seemed to stagger behind them slightly. She smiled at their kindness and followed Miroku's lead.

"I am on my split shift break! Sooooo, I still have a few more hours. But, I was planning on catching up on sleep for the next few hours." Kagome started guiding them towards the staircase that lead to the hotel section of the casino.

While tailing behind the two, Inuyasha just looked around. The human side of this casino wasn't that bad. He'd seen worse. They defiantly valued art on this side. Each wall had a mock granite paneling with matching trim. When they entered the main hotel lobby section, they were taken under a large dome roof that was covered in LCD's. Images of money falling, clouds going by and a few advertisements cycled through the display. Inuyasha's lip curled at the imaging. Too bright.

Noticing that Kagome and Miroku were paused at the staircase discussing something, he deiced it was finally time to step in and make the girl a proposition. In two long strides he joined their two-person circle and instantly interrupted whatever Miroku was in the middle of saying.

"Kagome, I have a deal we think you might be interested in." Inuyasha kept eye contact with her. Her head gave a small tilt at his question. She gave him a small nod, staring back at him in amazement and maybe a bit of curiosity. He mentally prepared himself for all the situations that could arise from this. He picked this spot because if she were to deny their proposition and scream for help, they could both run for it through the lobby doors and be out of here in no time. He gave a quick glance at Miroku and then moved on.

"Kagome, you know how we talked about my sick sister? She really needs this money. And see, over time I have developed decent card skills. But you know how all this works." He swung his arm around them in reference to the casino. He was also lying through his teeth. Mostly.

"You know they will not let me win, they do not want me to win. But, I NEED to win." He searched her eyes to get some semblance of an idea of what she was thinking. She didn't scream for security yet, so he continued.

"I have a sure way to win, but I need your help. You won't get in trouble, we won't get caught. If it's all done correctly, you just slide us the right cards, we smile because we won. We cash out, you clock out. The end. Then you'll never have to see me again." Inuyasha was holding his breath after that small speech. Watching the emotions play across her face, he shifted his weight back and forth and glanced at Miroku to see he was doing the same thing. After she ran a shaky hand through her hair, she let out a long breath of air she must have been holding in. Meeting Inuyasha's gaze head on, she gave a quick nod with a determined and bright smile.

"I will help you."

Inuyasha couldn't help the full toothy smirk that played across his face at those four little words.

AN: Sorry about the wait! I work full time and have full time hobbies. Also hit a small block. Either way, here ya go! Please ignore spelling and or grammar mistakes. Sorry if there is any!


End file.
